Sister Savior Lover?
by Palkiron
Summary: After getting out of SAO GBKirito is left in bad conditions and Suguha helps her recover but at the same time they get closer and closer, so what will happen if Sugu finds out her big sis swings the over way... Also will they save Asuna or will she be lost in ALO for ever... And how will Klein help our little Kirino... go and find out. Yuri/Kind of incest.
1. With nightmare in the future

AU. Note: Well guess who is back from the dead. If your guess was Palkiron u right. After are all this time I found inspiration again but not on the story I was already working on I am sorry for that. For the story it starts after Kirino gets out of SAO and gets little to close to Sugu but eh.

All of you who think right now is this incest, noit is not incest, well after the German right because they are not sisters, even through I will let them see each over as sisters. So basically it still feels like incest, u have been warned, fell free to leave right now for the one who think that is OK and not totally sick have a nice ride I see u down below.

* * *

"Well then Kirito-san as a reward for figuring it out so fast i will give you the chance to free all players from SAO right now. Go and fight me 1vs1 of course without my immortal buff."

"No Kirito don't this is definitely a trap!" "Don´t go for it!" These and various over cries came from the still paralyzed raiding group. My partner and best friend Asuna still in my arms not saying a word just pleading with me through her eyes not to go. But it is the chance to get out of this god forsaken game. Even if i fail than what? It matters none my heart got already broken three times, my soul more times than i can even count. "OK you got yourself a deal Kayaba but you need to promise me something." I can´t believe the words coming out off my mouth. "HM what is it that you want from me?" "Just make sure that if i loose, Asuna doesn´t kill herself within the next two weeks." "No Kirino don´t you even dare say that don´t go and fight him you can´t win. " Finally Asuna spoke from within my arms. "Asuna it is OK there is nothing left for me other that this last fight." That she let slip my real name already forgotten I start to stand and draw my swords. "Klein i am sorry for abandoning you and your friends on the first floor. You got pretty good since then." "No no don´t say sorry right now you need to treat me to dinner in real life you hear me." "Yeah that sounds good. " "Agil I know that you helped low level players by sending them col and items. " Tears were streaming down my eyes at this point. Who could have known that saying good bey to a bunch of players would be that hard huh. But no that is just it we are not some random players we are friends because of this it hurts so much. "Asuna!" She looked at me crying for me to not do it but it is to late now. She after all is the last one I need to say bey too. "Asuna I heard you talking to Lisbeth that one day. You said you liked me as a friend but got the feeling that I want more than just friendship from you and you are right I love you from the bottom of my heart. I also heard that in your opinion it is wrong that 2 girls fall for each other. That is why I never told you how I feel this way at least I could stay your friend till the end and for that i am sorry." Now that all this is said, it is time to get this over with. I may sound confident but can I even beat the guy who created this game? Probably not but it doesn´t matter at least I die trying.

"Do you even attempt to win, will you even try beat me?"

Heathcliffs question doesn´t come from to far out, after all I just said it just sounds as if I expect to die what i do. SO will I even try? Do I just need an excuse to end my suffering?

"No ! I will give you my all!" I get into my fighting stance, senses sharpening.

"Prepare yourself Kayaba Akihiko!" With this as a war cry I jump straight at him. After ten or so hits, I not ones even scratched him only his shield on the over side my health bar dipped already into the red. Well that is it I need to go all out. "Here goes nothing Starburst Stream !" My Swords starting to glow blue at the start off my high hit combo also I activate my Vorpalstrike with Elucidator behind my back glowing violet at the same time. I charge at Heathcliff with terrifyingly high speed. AS expected he uses his shield again to block. But that is just what I was hoping for. BY using the momentum I still have after hitting his shield I perform a frontal flip straight over his head, landing on one knee sword outstretch behind his back. While standing up I perform a left swing with Dark Repulser. With this straight hit to his back Starburst Stream gets unleashed and I get even stronger and faster. Heathcliffes is trying to get as much distance as possible by jumping backwards. I am having none of it both my swords spin around me I get lifted in the air by some degree. In the left hand behind my back Dark Repulser starts getting violet this Vorpalstrike brings me flying straight for Heathcliffs neck. But to my horror i am not fast enough he gets his shield up just in time to meet my Skill head on. The sound off an in game object breaking is heard. I ended up breaking Dark Repulser with this stunt. Now i am stuck in cooldown right in front of my enemy. Heathcliffs sword started to glow red, the paladin blaze. I know that I have not nearly enough life to take that hit. Closing my eyes I accept defeat and wait for the end but it never came.

Laying before me with her health bar still draining fast was Asuna. "I am sorry for breaking your heart you deserve better." "Sayonara Kirino." After these words left her mouth she shatters into polygons. The sword off her killer was in mid air the owner looking mildly surprised.

"Huhu I didn´t even know you could break paralyze though sheer willpower."

I could hear him chuckle. Really is that his reaction after my best friend died because of him?

"You promised it. You promised me what she would not die within the next 2 weeks!"

I want him dead I want to kill him I want to make him suffer ! Rage filled me with new fighting spirit I know it will leave as fast as it comes so it has do be enough! Fuck this I don´t even care anymore at this point, while doing a back flip upwards I land with my back straight at Heathcliffs sword but at the same time slipping straight into his personal space and slicing through his neck. As I land on my feet again my health bar has reached zero. Heathcliff and I standing face to face him wearing a wicked grin and I the mask of shock. What his health bar didn´t even move!

"It is over Kirito-san her sacrifice will be in vain and you die here to. Good bey." Every thing went black after these words.

"NO no no!" I wake up screaming on top off my lungs my blanked all but thrown aside from my trashing around. "That is not how it went, that's not how it went" I got out over and over between my raged breath. A mix of tears and sweet came now dripping down my chin and I could feel how the last bit of energy left me. This one and over dreams had not stopped. Even five mouths after getting out of SAO alive I still got haunted by them and I don´t think they will ever stop. Lifting my head slightly I look up hoping I didn´t wake one off my family members but as the last night staying in the door frame with a blanket in her hand is my sister Suguha her eyes showing how sorry and sad she feels for me.

* * *

After Words: I hope that some are still here, if so than... yes I said its sugu x gbkirito but it will be slow in progress. Also I don´t know how fast I will be able to update. Sorry for that.

This first chapter is like the prolog to know where we start of. Questions or Criticism and so on, if u have them just review or pm me.

Palki out "jumps out of the window"


	2. A nightly guest

AuNotes: Well I am back with another chapter for you guys and want say a quick thanks for the favs, follows, views and reviews. Some special thanks to Zargon564 he remembered me that open office has a spellcheck and yeah …

"You forgot that O.O. has a spell check? You are dumb you know that?" "Hey it happens to everybody sometimes!" "No only to morons." "Mean why am I even talking to you?" I will let you guys read now and don´t listen to the over me he is an asshole anyways. Cya

* * *

"Had a nightmare again huu?" I just nod not really listening to what my little sis said. I glance towards the nightstand next to the wall hoping to get a look at where my phone should be even with my blurry eyesight. It´s not that I would need glasses no just the tears don´t help. Shit like I thought the stand by screen showed 3am again. "Kirino I asked you something are you even listening?" I don´t want to think about this stupid damn dream just yet, need distraction. "Just grab the phone dammit." I mumble half asleep my body and brain not in the mood to wake up completely. Sugughas presence I had decided to ignore. I did not need or want to talk about the dream or SAO with her or somebody else on that matter. "Kirino I am talking to you." This time my arm froze mid way towards my phone. Which lies on the nightstand next to my bed. I didn´t freeze up because she got louder in calling out to me no I froze because the sleeve of the long shirt I was wearing for sleep this night started to ride down my arm towards my shoulder exposing the skin underneath. It doesn´t look so bad it doesn´t look so bad! Really now I am reasoning with myself. Yes! It did look bad back in the hospital clinging to my bones but now 5 mouths later I got only worse but in a other way. Wiping my tears away on said sleeve hoping she would not notice why I stopped and that in reality I just try to mask looking weak in front of my little sister. "I am sorry what was the question I didn´t quit catch it." I said trying to smile the best I could. Obviously because of my state it didn´t work very well. "I asked if you want some company for the next hours?" Wait she lets the obvious problem simply drop? No that is not like Sugu normally she is pretty straight forward, not the kind of person who would let something go this easily. Well maybe the doctor said they need to go easy on me because of my state it would indeed be logic after all. "Yeah I would like some company." Sitting down on my bed Sugu gave me a bright smile. "I am sorry for waking you up." It really hurts me to see her like this. She looks so pale and her eyelids are near closed they must be nearly as heavy as mine. "It is no problem we are family after all." She says that but the large black rings under her eyes say something else but who am I to speak right. When ever I looked into the mirror the last five mouths the girl looking back was never healthy herself, being really thin and as pale as the white wall next to her. "So do you want to talk about it?" Yes of course I want to talk about a death game the person I love who broke my heart and in her last moment fixed it just to break it again and the persons I killed. Like hell I would like nothing more. I need to change the subject and fast. "How is Kendo are you still training like crazy to get the best?" "You could just say I don´t want to talk about it. Instead of changing the subject so rude Kirino. You know that?" Kirino huu the name was near forgotten inside the game only some friends knew it. "No I really don´t want to talk about SAO just yet. Maybe someday we can talk but right now the pain is to strong the wounds not healed. Healed? No I am sure these will get scars for life. "You know I have no idea what happened in this sad excuse of a game but I am really happy that I got my big sister back." And I am close to tears again good job Suguha. "Yeah I am clad you can accept me as your sister after all I have done before the game." A new wave of guilt washes over me. It was my fault that the family nearly broke apart after I learned the truth. I was always crying at my aunt and didn´t talk to Suguha anymore. It hurt her greatly I knew that but just didn´t care about it because I thought she wasn´t my real sister. But oh how wrong I was . Right now sitting next to me helping me get over my nightmare is none over than Sugu. My aunt Midori with her I get along better after SAO also. "So what about Kendo are you still as good as ever?" "Yeah of course I was at the national championship." The proud in her voice is clear hear able. I don´t hold it against her. I am proud of her too. "Maybe we can spare again sometime in the future." "You will get your butt handed to yourself big sis." Hm so should it be but what she doesn´t know is that I had two years of straight none stop training. But it is not like I gonna tell her this. "We will see little sis we will see." "And is there a cute boy in your life I missed in this two years?" As I ask that her face goes red and she looks shocked. Well of course she is. Normally I never asked about things like this. Also you may want to now why I ask about boys even through I am not straight. The thing about that is never my aunt nor my sister knows that cause I just noticed it in SAO myself. I have also no intention to tell them anything about my sexuality. We just got closer to each over again so I am not gonna destroy all that because I tell them the truth. Heck they may even think I am weird.

Wait a second! "So there is? Judging by how red you are I think I hit the spot!" "No no it is not like that. It´s something different, something I am not ready to share yet." Mhm now I am just confused it´s something different what could she mean? "Ok if that is the case I wont press the matter any further. I just want you to know that you can talk to me about anything every time if you want to." "Yes thank you. The same thing goes for you big sis if you want to talk about SAO or something related to it I am here for you." "OK thanks a lot." After this the room grows silent. Grabbing my phone this time making sure my sleeve doesn´t move I check for messages and the time. It is 4:37am in the morning right now my eyelids growing heavy again sleep whispering sweet lies to me but I now what lies within. The nightmares the horrors I don´t want them to start again. I don´t know if they do again but I am to tired to fight sleep anymore. One new message was read able on the display. I can read it once I wake up again. A soft feeling against my back and my pillow moving is heard. "Huh?" I look down behind me. Sugu was leaning against my back with half of her body and her head on the pillow. She is sound asleep I can´t believe it. Smiling I shake my head slow from side to side. I lean my head on my arm this on is leaning against my leg and I close my eyes for just a moment. I could wake her and send her to bed carrying is out of question. But she looks so peaceful and cute when she sleeps. Wait cute!? Damn the lack of sleep is really getting to me. With these thoughts in mind I drift back to sleep next to Sugu. No more nightmares destroy the rest of my night. Just like when we were young Sugu and I lie here snuggled up without knowing it.

* * *

Glad you guys are back and still alive. Also I am sorry again the Chapter is short again=(

If you need to wipe away tears now is your break... ok well no action in this chapter only lots of emotions. Action also will need little time to comeback but if it does it´s for real. For now I wish you guys good bey and please leave your opinion.


	3. A bad morning a good day bad end?

Au Notes: hey my lovely people hope you feeling good. If not so maybe I can make your day a bit better. with ch3 which was real pain in the ass to write I am still not satisfied with after rewriting it 4 times. Yes 4 damn times first the intro was pure shit so I changed that after this I got stuck on the phone call scene for days and I still don't think it fits. In other words the chapter is really poor imo but at the same time the best I could come up with. So yeah I hate myself atm but ehh. Hope you find some thing to enjoy maybe u will I didn't. see u all below.

* * *

I woke up feeling absolutely terrible. The lack of good night sleep and the endless haunting of the nightmares keeping me on the edge. With a loud yawn I decided against going back to sleep. Cause when ever I close my eyes again after waking up I can still see the polygons drift to the ground in all the colors of the rainbow and at the same time they have no color at all that may be cause of the feelings associated with them. Namely death, pain, loneliness, sorrow and the hurt of abandonment.  
But I learned by now it would not do me any good if I dwell on these memories.  
I choose that it would be the best choice of action to just stand up and change clothes.

I start by getting out from under the covers of my bed and stand up taking my blinking phone with me.  
As I reach my drawers in which are the fresh clothes I check the phone. One missed message and one missed call the display read.  
I tapped on the message and start reading as I open up the first box.

 _Hey I didn´t catch you last time but eh, it was pretty late anyway so I figured u would be asleep already and I will just call you tomorrow K._

K? Who the hell just leaves a message after a call without giving on a full name like the heck.  
As I try to get an answer to this question out of my brain I already had undressed and put on some new underwear.  
So now for an suitable outfit for today. Maybe the dark gray jeans and my favorite black sweet jacket under the jacket a tank-top.  
Yeah that should do jus brr.. brr.. brr.. brr.. my phone started buzzing before I could even finish the thought I just had, on top the drawer making it sound like an alarm clock. As I took the phone mentally preparing to talk and possible scold this K. cause I can guess who it is But as faith loves to destroy my plans and so on I turn around to the mumbling and the sound of cushions getting hit on my bed.  
But how can my bed hit itse.. oh right Sugu was still asleep on it.  
"Just go away stupid alarm it is to early for kendo practice."  
"You know it would be nice if you could let my pillows alive Sis."  
Well my voice made her wake up quite faster than I thought. The next instant I look in the wide open eyes of my sister who looked shocked to the very core.  
"Ah may need to explain why you wake up in my bed huh?"  
As her face gets slowly but completely taken over by crimson I can´t help but wonder what caused it.

"Why are you blushing?" As she points her finger at my abdomen it started to dawn on me.  
I may have forgotten to put on more than my underwear and are now flashing my sis. As far as bad mornings go this one gets into my top ten for sure.  
After I recover from my initial shock and get back some of my sense I slowly turn my arms around so that my wrists are pointing away from Sugu but at the same time maintain eye contact. As we stare at each over her eyes flickering away from my face every now and then.  
It fells as if time has stopped and seconds turn into hours. That is till the spell I am sure we were both bound under got destroyed by the ringing of my phone.  
In nothing more than a whisper hear Sugu speak. " I am going to make breakfast Kirino" and after this she immediately rushes out of my room the door crashing shut behind her.

Exhaling the breath I didn´t even now I was holding I tap on the answer button in the hope to distract myself.  
 _"Finally I did reach you. Like what the hell were you doing. This is the second time I am trying. I did even write you a message to announce my call. …Hello earth on Kirito-chan can you hear me?"  
"First off Ryōtarō you just made me flash my little sister so you better have a damn good excuse and second I said stop calling me that in real life!"  
"Uhmm sorry Kirino I actually just wanted to ask how everything is going with the rehabilitation and so on and I am really sorry about the first."  
"Yeah everything is going fine I guess."  
_It made my fell guilty being dishonest to him like that. It was not a complete lie my body at least had recovered pretty quick. My mind on the opposite was still a complete disaster not like I would ever talk about that.

 _"and can talk. Only if you wont and have time of course."  
_ Oh shit! I completely missed what he was saying. I really need to stop getting absorbt in my thoughts this much or I will die one day because of it .  
 _"So can I at least get an answer I mean a NO is still better than nothing at all."  
"I am really sorry Ryō but in didn´t catch that all. Could you maybe?"  
_" _What am I gonna do with you? How many times did we tell you to fix your spacing out?"  
"Hey I don´t have a problem with spacing out."  
"Yeah whatever you say kiddo!" _

I could basically feel how he rolled his eyes on the over end.  
 _"Ok what I said was I have some days off and well you still owe me a meal remember?"  
"Yeah I remember but since we both had the rehabilitation and than you started to work again after only four moths and to top it of you live at the over side of Tokyo."  
"yeah that is why I called you. I am staying at Agils place so I am actually really close by and wanted to ask if I could catch you at your place like 12 o´clock and we could eat together talk about some stuff ya know? But there was still this lil problem called I have no idea where exactly you live and Agil only told me about the close by didn't want to upset you by telling me. He said if I want to know I would need to ask you myself."  
"So you are basically asking of me to tell a full grown pervert where I and my sis live and than wait till he arrives while we have no legal guardian at the house?"  
"Wait no...I am... like... that is... and you got... like I mean... arghgh." "Haha relax I was just messing with you and also it was payback." _

_S_ o happy he can´t see me since I may sound like a total teas at the moment but the tears clinging to my eyelids which are barely held back because of the fact that he just takes the little time he has without work to go and check on me really means a lot. _  
"Wait a second you said you would catch me at my place like 12 but were are no real good restaurants near my place so it would be much better if we just meet at the mall and eat something there. You also don´t need to come all the way. Lets just meet midway."  
"Yeah all that would make the most sense if it wouldn't be for the nice little fact I got a car with me and are aloud to drive you know."  
_Oh I can feel the smug smirk till here Ryōtarō. " _Well that settles it I guess."_

"So who was on the phone an old friend from SAO?"  
"Yeah he has the next days off from work and wanted to meet and catch on some old stuff. I will be gone at 12 and it may take a while."  
But since Sugu said something about kendo I guess she wont really care.  
"So what is he like? Were you a couple in SAO? Or is more of a big brother protects little sister kind of friend? Or did you friend-zone him? Or d"  
She stopped talking after seeing me falling from my chair. The thought of me and Ryō being a couple was just so damn funny I couldn´t help it at all.  
I needed full 5 minutes to get back in a near normal state of mind after my laugh attack and several more to actually explain to Sugu just what of the things she said was so funny. It took me so long in fact that my fried eggs had gone cold in the mean time. Taking my plate with me going towards the microwave I go on with my explanation.  
" You see Klein and I did meat the first day in SAO and I explained the basics to him after that we kind of lost contact for a while as we met again I was in a bad shape and he helped me getting through it. Sadly it didn´t stay by that one time. So you could say he is the overprotective big brother kind of type yes."  
I finished my short monologue about SAO with a smile.  
"What do you mean you were in a bad shape?"  
After turning on the microwave i turn around facing Sugu.  
"Nothing you need to worry about my dear sister."

Wow that came out way sharper than I intended it to be but it came down to the result I wanted. No more questions asked.  
If I hadn´t looked onto my phone at this moment I could have seen the hurt in her eyes but I was positive that the picture I had seen many times before would be better than to look at the image that got displayed at my mental eye. But I notices a more important thing this being the time.  
"Didn´t you say that the kendo teacher wanted to see you at the school dojo at 9 o´clock?"  
"Well yeah why?" "Sis don´t freak out about it but it is 8:36 and you need 20 minutes to school if you run."  
Against everything I did expect from her like say jump from the chair with food still in mouth and to start running towards the door in order to be on point I got a pretty odd reaction. She just sighed and stood up taking the bag of kendo equipment with her.  
Her gaze was without focus not filled with the usual confidence she normally displays if it is about kendo.  
I noticed that behavior already some weeks ago but played the clueless. But since it seems to be getting worse as the time passes I really think I should talk with her about it as soon as the opportunity presents itself.  
As she walks by me I only get a ;see you later; as answer to my good bey making my suspiciousness skyrocket and the worry creep up my spin.  
Maybe I should follow her just to be sure that she is not in really big trouble. Hm but if she sees me or somebody tells her I guess she will be hurt even more.  
I could ask one of the teachers maybe they knew something if I get to sound like our aunt I guess I could pull this off but lets just wait after the talk with such harsh methods. A really bad smell like something burning rips me out off my train of thought.  
Frantically looking around I notice the smoke coming out of the microwave and that instead of setting it towards 1 minute I tipped 10 minutes in and I bet with this I am the first person to burn food with a microwave. I really need someone like Asuna or sis to make me my food I would probably starve to death...

"Why didn't you tell me that you stupid idiot I am totally not going in there."  
"Hey come on don´t be like that no one is gonna think we are dating just because I got a table for the two of us and besides I wanted to talk in piece.  
Even if they are what should you care you now the truth and I too know what you are not into boys so it OUCH!"

Did I kick Ryō for saying such embarrassing things in public? Yes! Yes I did.  
How did it even come to this? Well shortly after 12 Ryō dropped by at my house honking like…  
lets just skip that part after roughly twenty minutes of driving we were standing at an restaurant one that to my utter shock was really expensive and if you want to get a table you for sure need to reserve like a mouth previously. And it seems like that is just what he did.  
"I really miss being in stuck in SAO at these moments cause getting kicked didn't hurt back then"  
"Listen I said I would treat you to a meal in real life but there is no way I can afford this."  
"Hey don´t you worry Andrew and I decided that for saving the life's of more than 6000 we should treat you to something nice and before you say ;OH but I didn't do it alone and so on and so forth; just drop it since we still gonna do it."  
"Okay after you both put your minds on something there is no turning back anyway."

As we walked inside a man in his 30s walked up towards us asking if we had a reservation since I didn't reserve I let Ryōtarō do the speaking and just let my mind wander.  
What could possible bother Sugu this much that she doesn't want to talk about it with me her sister?  
This was really worming me normally she is full with energy and positive but.. the grinning face of my redheaded friend did get me back to my surroundings.  
" And you are saying you don't have a spacing out problem my lord hahah."  
"Just bring me to our table or I may have to kick you again but this time not against the leg"  
I say that with a sweet smile trying to look as innocent as possible as I wait for him to start walking.  
The scared look not leaving him till we ordered and even than it did only leave because of the hot waitress.

"So what got you down and thinking so hard?"  
"What down and thinking I have no idea what you are even talking about Klein."  
"You can try all you want but you can´t lie to me you know not after what we are through. I noticed as soon as you sat down in my car that something wasn't right." "Well it looks like I can´t lie to you huh? Yes you are right something is on my mind."  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
"Something is wrong with my sister. I don't think that asking will get much out of her and it really worries me to no end ."  
"How did she appear to you was she sad or bored or whatever far from normal?"  
"Well if I think back it seemed like she was really sad but at the same time she seemed to have lost the will to fight against whatever.  
It was as if she just accepted whatever it was as truth and or right. That's what scares me the most normally she would talk to me about it. I mean after I woke up again from SAO she helped me with the rehabilitation and we talked about nearly everything. "  
"So you got really close again after losing the bound to one another for years huh?"  
"Yes she even goes as far as to help me with the nightmares in the middle of the night."  
I could swear I saw a smirk cross his face for a second before it got sad and caring.

"So you got the nightmares too?"  
It's just now that I notice the black rings under his eyes showing of the lack of sleep I myself display at an even stronger version but do hide under the very little makeup I wear for only this reason.  
"But it is the only problem I have left from SAO and they get less often."  
Lies again but I don't need to make him worry about me he needs all the energy he has for his work.

"It's pretty warm in here don't you think?"  
" No what it's warm in hear? Matter of fact we are sitting next to the fireplace which is lit by the way."  
"Than how comes you are still wearing your jacket?"  
His question is sharp just like the katana he once used and his eyes hard like steel gazing into me searching for the real reason I keep it on.  
"Pff obviously I don't want to strip in front of you perv."  
"Don't give me this shit what are you trying to hide Kirito."  
"I don't need to tell you and you can't make me Klein." We ate our food in an uncomfortable silence.

"I think you should still talk with her about it, it may not solve the problem but at least it will show her that you care and are ready to talk about it. "  
"Yes you are right I will do that as soon as I am back home. Thanks for not being mad and dropping the subject from earlier."  
"Nahha honey nothing to thank me for just let me pay the bill and than I will get you back home."

"Okay Klein see you around and remember to call me if you have time again." "Will do!"  
Walking away from the car driving towards its next destination i got the feeling that something bad would happen next.  
I walk towards the door. So how do I bring up the subject without making her feel bad or watched or something like that.  
Well I could try by asking her about her day but she could still just brush me of and or say it was good.  
Thinking about it will only bring me this far maybe it would be the best if I just decide this live and ouff!

Great just great I really just walked against my god damn door for... the words died in my mouth as the door swings open and I see the sad picture of my little sister lying on the bed looking at me with red puffy eyes quivering lips and a pillow hugged to her chest.

Well I guess the question on how I start the conversation got answered by faith but the conversation itself will maybe get way harder than I imagined.

* * *

Au Notes: So u guys are back nice!  
Opinions are welcome and appreciated as always.  
Next of will be the hard talk between Kirino and Sugu after this a fight with swords till the I hope you have a nice day and CYA later.  
Palkiron out!


	4. Playing the big sis role

Au Notes:  
I was in the middle of writing the next chapter for RaW as this came to mind and since I decided that SSL is my main focus I switched over and..  
this happened. I also decided that I would try to hold the all 20days an update schedule but, well let's just see how it will work out.  
That's everything I got for now so please enjoy the read, later.

* * *

The heartbreaking sight of Sugu in this state makes me stop dead in my treks. Her eyes were red and puffy a signal that she just recently had been crying.  
The little mascara she had been wearing is now lining her face leaving black trails on her face. Seeing her like this really gets to me, in fact it hurts me that much that my brain stops acting normal and the only thing I want to do is stop her grief. I rush over towards the bed my sis occupies at the moment. Sitting down next to her looking at her eyes I start to lean in closer, the expected reaction to seeing your sister cry should be finding comforting words and stay at her side till she is over it but looks like the sad excuse I call brain had over ideas of how I can help her. Well, instead of talking my brain decided that kissing her check would help more in this situation, not even knowing the reason for my actions. Maybe I did it just because it felt right to do it, maybe because I hoped it would distract her.  
That's when all hell broke lose.

"Why! why did you just do that do you want that they are right. Want to make the blame bigger?"  
I just look at her not knowing what to say. How could I? Since I didn't even know the problem. "What are you even talking about Sugu?"  
"It's all so easy for you right, not even knowing the reason, the influence. How much it hurts to feel like a sick outcast."  
Ouch, that one hurt because I know exactly how this feels. I don't know what is wrong with her or me on that matter, but I know exactly what I have to do.  
"Sugu I have no idea what is wrong but I can promise you that no matter what will happen I could never ever see you as a sick outcast."  
She opens her mouth again most likely trying to argue with me. I am having none of it, pressing my finger on her lips I wrap her in a tight hug.  
As she starts to cry again so do I start talking.  
"I don't know the reason why you despise me trying to help you so much and if you find it disgusting that a girl, your sister kissed your check.  
If so, don't worry it will never happen again"  
I really wish I could explain why these words hurt me so much. It feels just like back than as I heard Asuna say she could never have feelings for a girl.

In the meantime Sugu stopped crying into my shirt. She is looking me dead in the eyes I figured that she would say I should leave but the only thing I saw in her beautiful dark eyes was sadness. What may have caused this change of emotions? Was the first thought that came to mind.  
Previously she was angry and hurt but now she looks just sad.

"How was your catching going?" Trying to change the subject wont get you out of this, oh no.  
"If I remember correctly you were the one scolding me for changing the subject, you know." "Yes." Oh nice what a flat answer.  
"It was nice Klein is still the same as before and as soon as he has time again he wants to meet up again at the same restaurant, don't ask why please, maybe you would like to meet him, even through he can be kind of pervi sometimes."  
As I finish a picture of Ryō smiling his best goofy smile and holding his thumps up appeared before my mental eye.  
"Yeah why not maybe it can take my mind away from over things." She just sounds so sad I will just drop it I guess or at least give her an out.  
"You really don't want to talk about it or?" "No it's a secret I need to keep to myself even if it hurts."  
"Yes I understand believe it or not, I have some of these."  
Yes I have lots of these, about SAO my sexuality and the strange feelings that are blooming in my chest when ever I think about a certain someone.  
"But if one of us needs someone to talk too, promise me to just do it as I promise you as well." "Yes I promise you Kirino. "

Nice that went just like planed as soon as Sugu feels ready to talk about what is bothering her she will come to me because she thinks I am gonna do the same.  
Of course I never will it was a little bluff out of necessity to help her. Yes I feel bad for lying to her again but lets face it, I can't just go to my little sister and say something like "Hey I am actually a lesbian."  
"Well then i think i am gonna do some Kendo practice back at the Dojo." "Want me to go with and help you train?"  
The next thing what happens I didn't expect in the slightest.  
Sugu who had stood up already turns around beaming like the sunlight and just hug tackles me onto the bed.  
"You really mean it you are going to train with me just like the old times?"  
She was basically screaming at me by this point not the angry kind of cry but more like a overexcited kid. This makes me questions if I just dreamed her being upset only moments before. "Yes i mean it but only if you don't suffocate me."  
Oh, what did i get myself into this time ?

Well I got myself into a way to big protection gear for Kendo fights in the hope of keeping bruises to a minimum but considering Sugus training and all. I am not so sure if it will help much. Since it really is way to big it was after all the gear of our grandfather whom I still hate.  
Even after two layers of clothes it still is loose and feels like I could hide myself in this thing, with other words it's just really not my size. The next problem I had is that the Shinai we still had probably a spare one from Sugu seems way too light.  
Looking on it from the over side it at least shows that the rehabilitation is paying of. Since like only a mouth ago I wouldn't be able to lift it more than a few seconds.

We stand inside the Dojo like 32 feet apart facing each over swords at the ready. But before I could even make as much as a step my sister bursts out laughing.  
"What the heck is this silly stance it offers no protection for your head like at all, did you already forget everything from Kendo training?"  
She gets out between coughs and laughs. "No I haven't it's my own stance don't worry about it. But you should be ready to get beaten."  
"Oh ho, your boasting pretty heavily. I got into the nationals remember?"  
How could I not first of I am proud of her and second there is a big trophy hanging on the wall, on the second floor.  
"Okay, if you say I am only have the words I should follow with actions. Shouldn't I?"

After I said these words I rush for my sis swinging upwards. The swing of course gets blocked and this leaves me wide open for a counterattack. Immediately Sugu goes for the opening. Like predict I can easily side step and just spin around in a circle trying to hit her from the left, but again my strike gets blocked. We both step back and look at the each over. The tension rising.  
"You are way better than I would have guessed did you train in secret or what?"  
"You could say that, but it is not a training I would recommend."

This time Sugu makes the first step. A typical Kendo strike from overhead, way to easy to predict. No matter how fast she can do this strike I can see it coming by watching her shoulders. As I try to attack myself she catches me of guard by already swinging the Shinai revers to the previous strike. I can again evade it by jumping back slightly. If she can keep this speed level I am in trouble.  
This thought shots through my head and as fast as the thought a Shinai comes flying in from the right side. I lay my own aslant pointing at my left hip from my right shoulder and go a little bit into the knees. The strike which came flying in slides into the ground and I slash out from the low left to the right.  
I was pretty sure that with this I would get her but it failed, just like I did before my sis jumped out of the way.

I got her offensive to stop now it's time for me to go at the attack again. My sword was still moving in an arc as I decide to go all out. Jumping upwards with the force the sword still had I rise good 2feet.  
While I rise I turn around 360 degree and make previous strike turn so that now my Shinai comes flying from over head and the left side.  
So we are face to face again I am more than just surprised, I am mildly shocked. Sugu whom I thought had jumped away was striking upwards at full speed.  
As our swords connect a loud crash echos through the Dojo. Both swords repel a good foot from the force of the blow.  
A pain like a million hot needles piercing my skin all at ones shots out from my wrist. Not a second later it clicks in my head. The cuts! They most likely opened again and all at once. Out of reflex I take a sharp gulp of air and step back. But it looks like I am not the only one hurt from this Sugu moves her hand around like it's hurt as well. I know that the pain at my wrist will only intensify. So now I am not only fighting against Sugu but also against the time and pain.

Why did I mention the time alone again, well it's pretty simple sooner or later the bleeding will be visible even trough the clothes and since I can't have her know about it I need to finish this until then. I notice her flexing her hand once again and decide that now is the moment to strike.  
It looks like she predicted that because our swords are now stuck against each over.  
We both try to gain the upper hand by pushing harder against the over but I can already feel my grip weaken. Not only was my strength not completely restored but also the injury of my wrist was demanding it's tribute. Another sting at my wrist finishes the battle of strength. My sis would have won anyway.  
My grip on the Shinai slips and as soon as this happens my guard gets broken. I still try to step back but to now vain.  
Sugus sword hits me straight on the head with a loud ´clonk´ I see my vision blur.  
Just to not fall I go down to one knee and press my right palm on the floor, again bringing pain.

"Oh my god, Kirino I am so sorry."  
"Don't worry I am fine just a little dizzy from the hit. Should have let you fight Heathcliff, you would have handed him his ass."  
It will surely bruise but I don't think someone will notice since the giant mass of black hair being in the way.  
I don't see why my sis would need to know about this either.  
"Who is Heahtcliff big sis?"  
"Nobody important, lets just say I made you complement. Simply said it would mean you are really good."  
"Yes, yes but since than did you ever made something the simple way."  
"Hey, what do you mean by that?" She just giggles at my question.  
"Are you sure that you will be okay maybe it would be better if I have look."  
"No it's alright but if you would be so nice to get me an ice bag."  
"Yes I will be right back just stay here."

With this she rushes of towards the house giving me at least some minutes I intend to secretly use to fix my wrists. Now it really pays of that I just in case keeped some bandages with my sport clothes. As I got out of the Kendo gear I can already see the little wet pools forming inside the fibers of my shirt. Taking it of I see my arms blood stained. Well it's fixing time I guess. Wrapping the bandages around it slowly but surely I cover all the parts I don't want to be seen.  
"Okay this should do, I hope." Looking at the plain black shirt on the floor not only with blood on the arms but also covered with sweet I go for my bag and reach for the spare one as I here footsteps coming back towards me. Looks like I made it just in time.

As I turn around with the new shirt already on I see Sugu walking straight at me with an ice bag in her hands.  
"Here you go I hope it will help."  
"It sure will help as good as hitting people helps you get over sad things."  
"What? I don't hit people just to feel better!"  
"It's all fine if you need someone to strike again just call me."  
"I am not striking you or anybody get over painful things."  
As Sugu makes this declaration she is more than a little red. I decide that one more joke on her costs wouldn't hurt.  
"Whatever you say Destruction-Chan."

After this I sling my back over my shoulder and walk past her still giggling. As Sugu catches up with me still wearing the complete Kendo gear.  
I am half way to the house already.  
"What are you going to do now?"  
"I wanted to take a shower and go to the hospital afterwards. Why? "  
"Oh, it's nothing just wanted to tell you something but I guess it has time til dinner."

With this as a parting phrase Sugu goes back towards the Dojo most likely to train more.  
I on the over hand leave the house after a nice shower and a set of new clothes. My destination? The hospital Asuna lies inside still, unconscious.  
The bus ride towards the hospital is short but gives my time to think. Why am I even going back to her? Maybe because I fell guilty? Maybe because is still love her? Maybe because I still have hope that she may have changed her mind about homosexuality? All these questions really are bothering me to a great degree.  
And so I stand at the door of her room on complete autopilot not knowing how I even got here so fast.  
I snap out of my trance and hold my card against the id-reader. It opens without as much as a hiss I step inside the big room which in all honesty was looking more like a big hotel room and not like a hospital room. I step around the curtains obscuring the vision and stop next to the bed.

"Hey Asuna it is me again just like last time I don't know how I even made it here funny isn't it?  
If Klein would hear about this I am sure he would never stop giving me shit about it." My voice was laced with strong emotions most of it sadness.  
I could feel my eyes moisten again and considering I almost never cried before SAO, it really has changed me and my view of other persons.  
I sit on the chair next to the bed hoping that a miracle happened and she would wake up. Instead of a miracle the door opened and two persons came in, judging by their voices I would say both are male and one of the two I am pretty sure is Asunas father Shouzou. He was also kind enough to give me Id-card I need to enter this room.

"So about the thing we discussed earlier I want to make it official."  
"Are you sure I mean you are still young and can look again I would never hold it against you."  
" No, no I am not going back on my word everything will be alright I just know it."  
"Okay if that is what you want I will stay to my word and give my blessing."  
After this the to men step around the curtain as well and Shouzou immediately goes towards the nightstand with flowers in his hands while the over one I had never seen before just stops at the edge and looks at me. Feeling his gaze on me gave me real goosebumps I don't know why but I can already not like him.

"Ah who do we have here Kirigaya-san you are also here again."  
"I am sorry if overstepped the line with visiting this often Mr. Yuuki."  
"No it's fine or I would not have given you that card, now would I? Also I said it the last time already you don't need to be so formal just call me Shouzou.  
I would get scolded by my daughter if I would have her best friend address me as Mister."  
He finished his statement with a good natured smile. I just nod my head and look at him with a questioning gaze hoping that he would get the message.  
Of course he did, not a second later he introduces us.

"Ah how rude of me this is Sugō Nobuyuki head of the RECT Progress Research Institute."  
He said pointing at the man standing at the edge of the bed who pushed as if on cue his glasses up.  
Now pointing at me he turns towards the men. "This is Kirino Kirigaya a good friend who played the game with my daughter."  
I bow slightly still not feeling well next to this guy. I look back at Asuna as an uncomfortable silence stretches out. After lasting for some minutes the silence got ended rather abruptly by the beeping of a phone Shouzou standing up.  
"Well, if you both would excuse me I have a meeting."

With this he leaves the room and the over men takes the place opposite from the bed.  
"You know I think I know your name from somewhere but I expected that the great hero Kirito-kun she always talks about would be a guy."  
I feel as through I had just been slapped. What did he just say? Call me?  
"What?" "Yes she may have let you name drop ones or twice that you would come and rescue her but I don't think so. You may want to know that the thing we just talked about was the arranged marriage between Asuna and me. From this day out you have two weeks to save her heroine."

He was no standing on the bed stroking her hair.  
"Of course you can contact the Yuuki family about it but if you do I will have to kill her. This would be shame now wouldn't it?"  
At the end of this sentence he was laughing at me.  
"How can you just use this howl situation for your sick advantage?"  
"Sick advantage, no i deserve this since i keep Asuna alive after all."  
"You ,what?"  
"Yes after SAO ended and the sever collapsed the las rights did go over to RECT more importantly tho is that there are indeed some players who are still connect to the server and are now keeped alive by my section.  
Also you are welcome at the wedding since you want to see her in the wedding dress or?"  
He says the last word already at the door. "Now it's time to say good bey for ever."

He leaves me alone the door closing behind him the only sound inside the now suddenly cold room  
the beeping of the monitors and me crying at the horrible truth thrown into my face.

* * *

Au Notes:  
So three big scenes are in this chapter if any questions, criticism or just a little bla bla are left just like always review pm and so on.  
Interestingly enough after seeing the first two chapters next to this one and the third I feel they are kind of poor so expect me to fix this asap while also  
updating like I said all 20 days next up at my list is raw and or my next project which will be:  
Kirito(male for once =P)xSinon and with this I wish you a nice day and hope to see you next time.


	5. Back in Despair

**Au Notes:** Warning! This is a little if not for some persons really dark and depressing. For bad mood after reading I don't take any responsibility.  
Okay no kidding I really go for the feels with this chapter and hope it hits home. Cause I think this scene was a little to fast made and not shown the importance of back at the anime and the manga. So I do hope to do a little better. Now have a nice read.

* * *

SAO had the unwritten rule to never let your health reach zero!  
They called it a cruel death game but inside this so cruel game I felt more happy and fair traded as in the real world.  
What happened at the hospital seems to be to much for me to bear. After crying my eyes out back then I stood up and decide to go home.  
The nurses that came to ask me if I was alright simply got ignored. I still don't know how I even made it back in my room in the first place because after left the hospital all I remember is my blurry vision and the wish for it all to just be over.

As for now I am just siting on my bed my head resting on my knees which I had drawn to my stomach my black hair covering everything like a curtain.  
I heard Sugu as she walked around on the floor most likely she got into the bathroom since I didn't hear her going back for some time. Not that it matters anymore. Lets just hope that my aunt is back early enough to help her get over it...

I close my eyes letting the terrible pictures my head already created haunt me.  
They are my tormentors before the end they come to lead my on my last walk. The walk into true despair.  
But again they fade as slow but measured footsteps cross the floor towards my room.  
Don't come inside, don't knock on the door just walk past it. That is what i was thinking at the moment the footsteps stopped abruptly.

"Hey Sis are you in here, I wanted to ask what you wanted for dinner."  
Dinner what should I care about dinner I've got bigger things on my mind right now so just go on with your stuff and leave me alone.  
That's what I wanted to say but nothing came over my lips they were sealed from all the pain I felt.  
"Hello are you having these stupid headphones on again or what ? I am coming in now."

As the door opens the first thing that changes is the darkness in which I had chosen to sit. It gets beaten by the light which reaches inside from the floor.  
For me it was more than enough right now. The room looking already much to bright again but Sugu didn't seem to think so since she started searching for the light switch. If she finds it I am gonna get more than just a scolding.

"Sugu can you just leave?"  
Wow, I wanted to sound harsh but it just came out like a broken whisper. But what would you expect from a broken person...  
"It's freezing cold in here Kirino what are you thinking? You are gonna catch a cold for sure."

Nice she isn't even listening. With a soft click the light inside my room comes alive and chases away the shadows till only one remains. This shadow is been created by my legs and hair. It covers up the harsh truth for now. Lets just hope it stays that way.  
As I go chasing after my thoughts so goes Sugu checking the temperature of the room. I can hear how she turns away after adjusting it.  
Now her foot steps are coming towards the side of my bed again. I on the overhand had not moved from my position on the sheets of the bed for even a second.  
I can feel her weight hit the bed as it shifts to adjust. I guess she is kneeling at the edge right in front of me. Why can't she just let me be?

"Hello I asked you a question!"  
"What does the cold from the outside matter if the inside is even colder?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"She is going to leave me the girl I lo...owe my life to."  
That was close but even in this shattered state I caught my mistake fast enough and saved it.  
It may not matter after today but I don't want them to think different of me.  
"Who is going to leave you?"

I gather back my strength as good as possible. She would never just leave right now not without some answers.  
I do intent to give her some information and will leave it with this.  
"My best friend, the person closest to me and stayed with me till the end back in SAO. I owe her everything including my life. The person I am always visiting at the hospital. Asuna Yuuki she was the one who saved me from despair and now calls me back into it."  
"What do you mean with leaving, will she die?"  
"No even worse she will be dragged somewhere no one wants to be and I can´t even help her."  
"What?"  
"Just leave please you can't understand so just let me suffer on my own."

"No I wont. I would never just go if you sound this sad. But it is hard to have this kind of conversation with a mob of hair. Would you at the very least look at me?"  
I decided to simply ignore that statement and continued to look at my arms the red lines trailing down on them again.  
After Sugu nearly found out the second time I had stopped and all cuts had closed, started to heal but now after hearing all these horrible things back at the hospital I couldn't stop the reflex and cut them all open again to endure the pain better. Since I think physical pain is more easy to handle than emotional one.  
As her hand touches my hair and I close my eyes. Let's get this over with.

I lift my head and now look at her eyes waiting for Sugu to continue where she left off.  
But she doesn't react she just looks me dead in the eye not even twitching a bit.  
"Sugu?" I know that I look bad but it can't be this bad or? What the heck is wrong? "Sugu are okay?"  
As I reach out live seems to return to her cause her eyes shift to look at my arm and she gasps. Only now I notice my fatal mistake.  
I showed her my arm but it's still bleeding and looks really bad.

I try to retract it as fast as possible but not fast enough it seems since she grabs onto it.  
"Let go of my arm." As I try one more time her fingers brush against the destroyed skin making me hiss out in pain.  
"So many? For how long has it been like this without anyone noticing?"  
She was crying now too. Her voice showed how much this hurt her. That's why I decided to tell her the truth.  
"Since I got out." Again she gasps this time covering her mouth with her hand.  
So we both now sit here not saying a word the tension in the air rising.

This gets to much I want to be alone.  
"You should leave I want to be alone."  
"Why to go hurting yourself and flow over with self loathing? Do you think it's only hard on you? Did you even think one second how I feel?  
How it feels to see the sister, you wished to comeback from hell for god knows how long, hurting and not accepting any help?  
To hear you trash and scream in your sleep through a closed door?"  
"It's not this bad."  
"Not so bad? Kirino you wake up screaming once sometimes even twice a night and have large black rings under your eyes,  
Your arms are covered with cuts and you say it's not so bad. To top it of you try to act all strong like nothing is wrong do you now how much this hurts me?  
If that is what you call not so bad I don't want to know what is!"  
At the end she was screaming at me and crying heavily.

"You think that it's hard for you don't make me laugh. You have no idea what it's like to see people die around you everyday and these who got out get taken away." She thinks it's hard on her at least she can close her eyes without seeing the death of persons close to her.  
"Yes? Because of you I get bullied at school I know what hardships are!"

She what? "What, why?"  
"Don't even pretend to care!"  
I do care but she wont believe me now. But I really care for her that's why I keep all the dark secrets about SAO hidden from her.

"Looks like I did it again. I just cause pain and trouble for anyone, Asuna you should not have saved me.  
Maybe it would be for the best if I just died back in SAO I only cause trouble and pain to..."

My vision turns 90dergree to the right side and a harsh stinging pain erupts at my check.  
As fresh tears start to form Sugus hand was still outstretched. Did she really just slap me?  
"How dare you say something like that!"  
"Sugu I..."  
"No don't even start to explain! Never ever say that it would be the best if you die."

"But it is."  
Saying this leaves a really bad taste in my mouth but think it's true, but as soon as the words left my lips I got tackled down onto the bed and wrapped into a hug. "It's not don't say that I can't bear you talking like that."  
"I am not a good person Sugu you should just let me be."  
"No! I...I...I love you! Don't you understand it kills me inside to hear you talking like that!"

A red mark starts swelling at my check while we talk. It surely will bruise. But the words start to sink in and I notice something.  
She is right I didn't go through a death game just to let some asshole break me! I am through something like this once and have gotten victories so I can do it again.

"You're right I should not talk like that if I talk like that I can also give up immediately. Your right. Sugu I love you."  
She starts to cry even more after I said that because little did I know the hidden meaning inside.  
"Thanks for sticking up with a bad sister like me."  
Silence envelopes use for a while and I thought she had fallen asleep already as she starts talking again.

"So are you going to stand strong and keep fighting for your friend?"  
"Yes I don't know how I will, but I wont give up this easily thanks to you."  
We lay here enjoying the comfort of one another not caring for the world and the time.  
"Hey I am gonna get the eyes pack and some bandages okay?"  
"Yes thanks."  
After she fixed my arms and handed me the ice we lay back down.  
"Do you want to stay even trough I may wake you up at the middle of the night?"  
I feel her nod and just drag the blanket over us.

I don't know what tomorrow while bring but I know for sure that I don't need to bear it on my own Sugu and my friends are here to help.  
So stay strong just a little longer Asuna we are coming!

* * *

 **Au Notes:** So this Chapter is actually really short and I am sorry for that but I really didn't think it would be appropriated to start something new after this so I left it like that. I really hope that you could feel the emotions behind it if not please tell me since I first of need to slap myself and after that get back to work even harder. That's it from me next up will be RaW at 20.05 till then cya.


End file.
